Total Drama: Duncan's Twin
by silver rosebud
Summary: Yeah so i made an OC twin 4 duncan so just read and review unless you like steamrollers squishing your head. I'm kidding, but please R&R. Possible AmethystxUnidentified person. Little supernatural stuff to since i like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I got a lot of TD stories but I don't own TD. Shame…**

"Season Four people! We have our contestants Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Heather, Justin, Sadie and Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Harold, Lindsay, and Tyler!" The sadistic host, Chris McLain shouted as each competitor walked off the bus

"I don't get why the two traitors are here." Courtney grumbled to no one in particular

"Wait… there is only seventeen people here, wouldn't that give one team an unfair advantage?" Harold said, despite everyone not caring

"And that is why we have a new girl this season! She is an intelligent girl who loves to sing rock and non-sugary pop music, it's Amethyst!"

A girl that looked about 17-ish walked out of the bus. Her long ebony black hair (complimented with multiple dark blue streaks running through it) went down to her waist while her bangs puffed to the sides. Her skin was two parts cream, one part caramel (a.n I'm talking about tone) and her eyes were a perfect shade of dark blue. Her one sleeved black top had ruffles on the short sleeve, and went down to her waist. Her dark jean capris complimented her delicate yet tall build. And the black high heels she wore were absolutely stunning. (If u wants more details about her look, I'll pm u the rest of the details)

Amethyst looked around at her competition, and found that Trent, Alejandro, Owen, Noah and Justin were all staring at her with their mouths wide open.

"Seriously dudes, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouths open." She said boldly, but this made them more attracted to her than before

"Hey sis. Didn't know you signed up for this death trap of a show." Duncan said with a smile.

"Mom and Dad want me to make sure my twin doesn't do anything 'illegal'."

"Cut the family reunion, and let me explain this season. Total Drama Celebrities! We are going to put you in the stardom spotlight and see how you cope. Each team will get two villas, completed with bathrooms and beds. And this year we will serve you real food!"

Everyone started to get scared. I mean, Chris was being nice and giving them something decent for once. There HAD to be a catch.

"The real reason is because if we don't give you fair accommodations, we'll get canceled. And I get sued." Chris explained

"Anyways, teams are Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Heather, and Amethyst on Team Pine and Justin, Sadie and Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Harold, Lindsay, and Tyler on Team Oak. Now head to your villas and you will get your challenge in the morning… suckers."

**That was the preview. Review for a virtual cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I expect reviews or else I will haunt you. But I can't do that since I don't own TD**

All was quiet

The girls were all asleep, or so Chris thought

No contestants were out.

Except for Amethyst, who was sneaking around the woods.

She came across a big tree and, with amazing coordination, climbed it like a monkey.

Amethyst just sat on a high branch, thinking about Rochelle and Dianne. No, these were not her friends that she last saw at school, nor any family members

They were her former selves.

Amethyst was always different, for reasons unknown to anyone but her.

You see, she is a Dark Angel. Dark Angels aren't evil, far from it really. They just aren't like the Light Angels. Light Angels are preppy and charitable, but that is just a cover for their snobbish and conceited ways. Dark Angels are gothic and troublemakers, but each one has a really good heart. The reason Light Angels are called 'Light' is because they fool the Leader of the Angelic Realm constantly, making Dark Angels look like the evil ones.

Duncan was a Dark Angel as well, and he was her twin in the Angelical Realm. They were always reborn as twins with each other.

Duncan knows he was a Dark Angel as well, but doesn't talk about it because he said, "If I said I was an angel, they would put me in a mental institute."

The reason Light and Dark Angels were constantly reborn was because it was part of the '200 year cycle'. Each Angel was born, lived for a hundred years on earth, die, go to the Angelic Realm for a hundred years, and be reborn. It has to do with, what the Leader calls "Patching the fabric of space and time".

Each Angel was born with powers. Each had the same one, and there were so many to list Amethyst could go on about it for eighty three years.

It was almost daybreak. The sky was turning a light pink, and birds started to chirp. Yes, Amethyst had stayed up all night again.

Nimbly, Amethyst jumped off the high branch and landed without as much as a thud. She ran like she weighed nothing, back to the villa and slipped into her bed without any noise

"Good morning! Report to the dining hall for your first challenge!" Chris' voice blared over the speaker.

Amethyst sighed as she got dressed. What torture would she receive on her first day?

Later…

"Okay, since this is the first day, challenge is easy. Each team picks someone to sing on a stage live. The team that gets the most thumbs up from Chef wins invincibility."

Team Pine and Team Oak huddle in their respective groups

"I nominate new girl" Heather said

"I second that" Noah said, not paying attention

Everyone but Courtney agreed that Amethyst sang

"Come on, I could do way better than Jerkface's twin sister!" Courtney whined

But Amethyst had to go, because majority rules

But what in the world was she going to sing?

**No, literally, choose a song 4 her 2 sing, and review your suggestions. I have two ideas already though. PS NO SWEARING IN THE SONGS NOT EVEN SOMETHING MINOR! THAT IS THE RULE!**


End file.
